


Unfair?

by wangedars9496



Series: dreamy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JayB u lil demon, M/M, OT7 if you squint, Teasing, This is cute, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: Youngjae doesn't like being seduced.





	Unfair?

**Author's Note:**

> i miss 2jae

~

Jaebeom knew he was being unfair. And he also knew that Youngjae didn’t really mean to torment and torture him with romantic stuffs. It was really just… a slow pace. Not that there was anything wrong with taking everything slow. In fact, Jaebeom liked being seduced. But he was oh so ready. For at least a few weeks, he was so ready. And Youngjae still took it so fucking slow that a hungry predator like Jaebeom could devour him for being so slow (careful).

So yes, definitely. Jaebeom knew he’s being unfair now and perhaps also a little bit mean when he just pulled off a smile, a smirk which he knew that would turn Youngjae’s brain into a jelly mess while sucking a strawberry flavored lollipop.

Plus if he forgot how Youngjae reacted to his matching hoodie with the younger, that could surely happen. And he really liked this matching hoodie they got, so why shouldn’t he wear it when Mark invited everyone over for beer and barbecue?

“Can you stop?!”, Youngjae hissed when Jaebeom rested himself down on Youngjae’s bare lap, maybe wiggling a bit to much to get comfortable. But after all, maybe his pants was a bit tight and it’s really difficult to get comfortable with it.

“Stop what?”, Jaebeom smiled as innocent as he could while he took a sip of his sikhye.

“Whatever it is you’re doing. The wriggling above me. The damn lollipop. The teasing. Just… stop it. And loose the stupid hoodie!”

Jaebeom grinned, contented to himself before he shrugged and stood up from Youngjae’s lap. The look of relief on the younger’s face turned immediately into pure horror when Jaebeom set his drink aside and removed his hoodie and messily tossed it over the next chair, intentionally ignoring Youngjae’s hungry stare when he saw the too tight and too thin black tank top that Jaebeom wore. Jaebeom playfully bent down a little, a stupid wide grin across his face, taking pleasure in dilated pupils, barely hiding the stare.

“Better now, Jae?”, he asked smirking, while accidentally brushing his hand against Youngjae’s growing erection.

“I fucking hate you. Doing all these here? That’s so unfair!”

Youngjae whimpered hoarsely, trying so hard make his breathing steady.

Jaebeom smirked and slouched down, stretching (flaunting?) his pretty legs, knowing that his tank top got rid up a bit.

“Really Jae? Well, that just means you have to teach me some manners when we get home”, he said grinning before turning around and looking for Mark.

“Hey Mark hyung, need more help with the grilling?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! :3
> 
> ps: i want youngjae to have more lines this upcoming comeback owo


End file.
